


【虫铁】妄想-碳

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第六章





	【虫铁】妄想-碳

        宴会会持续好几天，每天派对之后大家都回到房间休息，下午的黄昏沙滩像电影里的值得截图的美景。这闲暇的美好傍晚被警笛声打破。有的人还在床上与私狎的小情人云雨，就被冲破房间揪出来。比起事情败露，更多的是没有面子。

        两船的警卫挨个房间破门而入，损坏了几十扇门。法国警督气势汹汹地想要抓住皮特把柄。

        皮特得知此事之后换了正装去迎接警督，手下的人都规规矩矩听吩咐，没有一个拦着警卫砸东西的。

        “三十七扇门，总计十二万八，明天我会把账单寄到法国总局。”皮特笑盈盈地把计算器按出加减乘除的响声，免得这老外数学不好。

        警督嘚瑟的阵仗在副督察为他解释清楚十二万八被无责任报销的可能性后急剧缩减。而整个岛没搜出来一箱白的——毒品，军火倒是一堆，但是没有私自倒卖的证据。

        警督面色都青了，开始和皮特周旋那十二万八。

        “天气这么热，堵在这里聊天，恐怕不是很好。不如您让您的手下和我的朋友们一起，在室内乘凉。有什么话，我们进屋说。”

        警督顺坡把扣押的人都给放了。

        皮特看着这群登堂入室的黑皮（指警服），眼神冰冷，“他们的衣服是不是挺帅的？”

        脏辫小弟讪讪：“老大，你别这么笑，我瘆得慌。”

        “叫两个水性好的，去把他们的船给沉了。盯着点海上。”皮特回想了昨天的细节，凌晨12点之后斯塔克出过房间，回来的时候身上带着海风和薄雾的气味。

        因为宾客众多，停靠的船很多，想要混杂其间，警督没有用军舰。皮特不着急待客，先奔卧室找斯塔克。连他底细都没打听清楚的新任警督，向西天借了两个豹子胆就敢来找他麻烦，这样的废物不值得他花心思接待。

        两艘不知名的船悄然在海面上沉了，两队警卫无法回去。得知这件事的警督开窍了点，晓得皮特不好惹，第一时间想借船逃走。下午那么拂人面子的事情发生，根本没人愿意借船给他们。

        出乎皮特意料的是，斯塔克稳坐在卧室里，翻阅着一本《富兰克林自传》。

        “出什么事了？”

        皮特就着他的手，一起翻了一页书，“这本书……你是从宴客大厅拿的。”

        斯塔克眼神中闪过一丝慌乱。

        “我们抓到了几个法国人。”

        皮特在撒谎。

        “是吗？抓到了几个人，是不是可以放几个人？把我放了。”斯塔克眼神不看他，开玩笑地说着，翻了翻书页。不巧，两页书粘在一起，怎么也分不开。

        皮特直起身来，这是他最讨厌的结果。算计。

        “你想用军方把我牵制住，让你联系的人来救你。在我这里过得有那么不好吗？你想吃什么、喝什么，我不会缺你的。你不乐意穿的，我也不勉强你穿。陪我做爱，你也很快乐。”皮特越说越靠近斯塔克，斯塔克不得不分出一只手抵住皮特。

        一只手不够，得两只。

        斯塔克不语，他分不清皮特是在诈他还是说真的。再怎么说，他的人也不会这么快就把他给招出来。

        卧室有人敲门。平时是没人敢打搅的。

        “帕克总裁，我们可以再谈谈吗？”

        那蠢蛋的声音隔着门传进来。

        皮特俯在斯塔克耳边，“晚上陪我巡海，穿多一点。”他起身打开门，门的角度恰恰开了一个人的身位，警督看不见床上躺着的斯塔克。

        斯塔克双手失去支撑，膝盖上的书重力改变，掉到了地上。那一页写着：靠不诚实得到的东西是没什么用的。

        只有沉船知道本杰明富兰克林是想说给谁听。

        ……

        皮特说了盯着点海上，脏辫就向客人们要了人手去镇一晚小岛私人海域半径内的浮标，鲨鱼池那侧由鲨鱼管。要走的人都是熟悉水性的，可以帮皮特抓人。如果抓不到，说明他要找的人就在这些当中，那也帮皮特缩小了目标。

        斯塔克穿着一件夏威夷衫，外裤里面穿了秋裤，那是他上了游艇之后添的。看起来混搭风，上薄下厚，像一个倒着的冰淇淋甜筒。皮特可不管这冰淇淋是倒的、正的，他心情不大好，出来吹吹风能高兴些。看见斯塔克站在桅杆旁边，便过去抱着蹭。

        “宴会好累，要应付那么多我不想搭理的人。”皮特从后面抱着斯塔克，头挨着斯塔克的右脸，“我都没有好好发泄，一直憋着，你摸摸看。”

        皮特拉着斯塔克的手，按在自己裆上，那儿鼓鼓囊囊的。如果不是斯塔克每天陪在皮特身边，他就信了没发泄的鬼话了。

        “我昨天不是让你休息了吗？你是不是要好好补偿我？”

        “昨天明明做了。”

        “只做了一次。”

        斯塔克无语。这人蛮不讲理。

        “我有讨价还价的余地吗？”

        皮特亲了亲斯塔克的嘴，“没有。”

        游艇在海上航行，发出嘟嘟嘟的声音，船身也不停地在抖。斯塔克靠在船壁上，那震动直接贴着他，传到他的皮肤上。腰和手臂碰到那冰凉的金属，被冻得缩了一下，在皮特看来好像斯塔克在主动抱住他。

        他抱着斯塔克的头深吻嘴唇，两个人发出的啧啧声都能盖过发动机。

        皮特看着一望无际的海面，平静得几乎没有波澜，游艇给水面掀起一层层浅色的蓝。如果视力不够好，是无法分辨夜里海面蓝色与蓝色之间不明显的区别的。

        斯塔克因为他动作停下而不解。

        皮特拿起蛛丝发射器，往一处笃定地发射，果然碰到了实物。

        他深深地看了一眼斯塔克，或许是误会斯塔克刚刚在为别人打掩护才主动抱他的。

        皮特给附近的手下发了信号，他用蛛丝堵住了灯芯草，没有通气孔的潜水者只好露出水面束手就擒。手下还在附近搜到了无主的单桅帆船，船上还有一些姜饼。

        “把这人丢到鲨鱼池去。”

        这个小插曲没有打断皮特的巡海，但两人的欢爱因为皮特有些生冷的态度，让空气中的暧昧因子跑光。

        “你不回去吗？”

        “怎么？你是心疼你的人还是怕我又找到你的同谋？”皮特的笑未达眼底。

        斯塔克刻意激他：“你在气什么？难不成我还要心甘情愿被你关在一个鸟不拉屎的破岛上，脱了裤子求着你上我？”

        皮特笑意淡去，一动不动地看着他。

        “那你上我啊。”

        斯塔克脱了皮特的外衣，揉着皮特的内裤，他的力道并不轻。不了解二人复杂关系的人，可能会担心他把皮特的鸡巴给揪下来。可是他没有，他力道刚刚好，又揉、又捏，熟稔地撸动，技术很好，“你不怕我趁你不备捅你一刀，就上我啊。”

        有句话叫牡丹花下死。皮特觉得自己离死也不远了。

        谁让他非得钟情这么个危险人物。

        危险人物勾勾手，皮特就神魂颠倒地扑上去，全然没了伪装的淡定和之前的冰冷。

        斯塔克斜靠在游艇的真皮软垫上，自信又迷人地笑，笑声碎碎地融进汗里，滴在皮特的胸膛。他喜欢看皮特每次为他发狂的神情，给了他很大的满足。这也是他料定不管他怎么作，也不会被整死的底气。

        皮特进入的时候很认真。全根没入之后，那疯狂才从眼神蔓延到四肢百骸。斯塔克一面被船的密集震动抚摸着背部，一面被皮特的戳弄颠簸得手脚乱颤，他弯曲着脚趾，双手乱抓。这次和以往不一样，因为海水声、因为以天为被、因为他的引诱。皮特的那根好像操到了以往到不了的深度，斯塔克眼角润了。

        斯塔克狠狠地眨眼，想要风干眼角的湿润。

        从前斯塔克不信，什么做爱做着做出感情，现在他也不得不承认，皮特让他很心动。这种昙花一现的情感，或许以后会铺天盖地吞噬他的心脏。那他即使逃离了这个岛，也逃不出去……他必须得抓紧时间离开。

        两人交换呼吸，唾液互渡，从绵绵长吻到激烈舌吻。皮特的舌头抵着斯塔克的喉咙，模拟下身交合地戳，斯塔克闭合不了的嘴溢出了呻吟。斯塔克难堪地听着自己色气满满的呻吟，用嘴堵住嘴，反亲回去。两人翻来覆去争夺方寸之地，须臾之间便有几个来回，亲吻似打架。

        斯塔克粗喘着挨操，皮特几乎没有给他喘息的时间，就发起了濒临高潮的猛烈冲击。斯塔克迷醉之间，听见一声如叹息般的话。

        皮特说的很小声，斯塔克几乎没听到，那是一句“不要走、不要离开我……”

        游艇航行的速度不快，渐渐地行驶到鲨鱼池附近。认主的鲨鱼因为游艇上的特殊物质不会来攻击。

        一道白色闯入视线，皮特眼疾手快地用手边的米色麻布顺时针撑开，麻布沿着前面的座椅不规则地落下，起起伏伏，遮住斯塔克。

        白色皮艇上的人鹤发瘦削，肩上的衣装束着流苏，胸口列着一些徽章，在皮特发现他之前，一直对鲨鱼池里的鲨鱼感兴趣。鲨鱼竟也不攻击他。

        那人呵呵一笑，“帕克总裁，真是有闲情逸致，大晚上的在海面上吹风。”

        他这么说已经很委婉。皮特打赤膊，肌肉线条优美，如果放在风光片里当然是一出好景，但现在是午夜，海上只有十几摄氏度，皮特还流着汗，实在有些奇怪。

        “实在是叨扰您，贤侄是新上任的临海警督，消失了几天没往家里报备，我担心他情况。帕克总裁，你知道他现在人在哪儿？”

        皮特看着这老狐狸在他面前做戏，如果没有联系，怎么问的到他头上。

        草草定了明日把人还给他，打发走人，斯塔克才从麻布之下重见光明。斯塔克发梢都被汗水湿透，他看着白色皮艇远去的痕迹，拧了拧自己的头发，水珠从空中下坠，像一滴晶莹的泪。

 

 


End file.
